A Single Missed Chance
by grangerdanger01
Summary: Neville wanted Luna to know he loved her so much, but would George get to her first? They had both always been there for her as friends, but which one meant more?


*** Disclaimer * **I do not own Harry Potter or HP characters.

Neville

He had been looking for her all night, wishing he could tell her how he felt, but every time he came close, he was distracted by a Death Eater or someone throwing a spell at him. He hoped with all he had that she could see through his shortcomings, that she could love him back. She did have a peculiar way of thinking, but that's what he loved most about her.

After the war, Neville still hadn't found Luna. He'd looked everywhere except for the Great Hall, which is where he was heading. As he walked in, there she was. Her in all of her glory, looking as calm and collected as ever, even as people around her were sobbing uncontrollably. He walked over to her and his face reddened like her adorable radish earrings.

When Neville sat down, Luna looked up. She simply said, "Hello Neville, your face is red." and of course, that only made it get redder. "Luna, I have to tell you so-"

Suddenly, Neville got cut off by George Weasley, tears still running down his face from mourning his brother, ran up and confessed his love for Luna right there in front of him. Neville was automatically heartbroken. Luna had replied with, "George Weasley, you're the first person to say something like that to me, and I'm not sure what to say in return, but... I think... I love you too."

At that, Neville slipped away, unnoticed by either Luna or George.

Luna

When George had said that he loved her, Luna had thought first of asking why, but then her father would have scolded her for questioning love. Then she thought of those afternoons that her and George had spent together. They had sat by the Black Lake with a picnic, sat and talked together at meals and talked as they walked through the halls. Luna had never thought of him as more than just the best friend in the world, but ever since he had confessed to her, she had realized that she did feel something deeper.

She never thought before she talked. She was just an impulsive person. So she told him.

They both smiled and slowly edged towards each other. George whispered to Luna, "Would it be alright if I... kissed you?" "I think that I would like that very much," Luna quietly responded. As their lips touched, Luna felt a warm tugging feeling deep inside herself and didn't want it to end. But eventually, they broke from each other and just looked into each others eyes for a minute or two.

George

_She kissed me, she kissed me, she kissed me..._ This was all that George could think for those moments that he and Luna stared into each others eyes. She had been his best friend for forever, even though he was older than her. He had always knew there was something more to their relationship, and it took losing one loved one for him to realize another.

After their moment of silence, Luna and George had one of their normal best friend conversations, but every once and a while they would hint compliments or stick in little pecks on the cheek.

10 Years Later

Hannah Abbott Longbottom looked into the living room at her husband. Neville hadn't been himself lately and she didn't now why. He should be happy because he had recently reconnected with his old friend Luna from Hogwarts. They had been good friends, so Hannah had been confused.

Neville regretted every moment of that day after Voldemort was killed. He had been so close. He loved Hannah, but he felt more when he thought of Luna. When Luna had sent him an owl last week, his heart had dropped into his stomach. He had done his best to forget, to love Hannah like he had loved Luna, like he still did, but it just wasn't possible. Luna had asked to have lunch with him sometime this week, so they had plans for Saturday. He didn't know how he was going to live through that day.

/

When Luna walked into The Three Broomsticks, Neville was sitting at a table in the corner, and he waved her over. She was excited to see her old friend again, for she hadn't seen him since Fred's funeral.

Luna sat down, and they chatted for a while about old times. Eventually, they started talking about the day after the Battle of Hogwarts. Luna suddenly remembered that Neville never got to finish what he was telling her when George came up.

So she asked, "Neville, what were you going to say to me, that day before George interrupted? Or are wrackspurts infecting my brain, and that never happened?"

"I'm sorry Luna. I can't tell you anymore. You love George, and you chose him. I can't take that away."

"What do you mean? What does that have to do with anything? Neville, please tell me or I'll get the nargles to find out for me." She winked as she said this.

"Luna, I'm... I'm mad for you. I have been since 4th year. I love you more than anything else in the world. I've tried to deny it for the past years, but I just can't anymore. I need you to know before all our time is gone and you hear it with my last breath. It's been killing me ever since that night. I died when you told George you loved him. I respect it, and I'm not asking you to give that up, you just need to know that."

"Neville, I don't know what to say, but... I'm sorry... I didn't know..."

*** Author's Note** * This is my first fanfic, so I love comments and tips!


End file.
